slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-31183517-20140430155431/@comment-24190440-20140514141110
91.237.219.211 napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Colourofnight napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Cooko napisał(a): Lol! Co mi Nataniel powiedział jak się kłóciłam z nim i Amber. thumb|LolNiespodziewałam się tego po nim. Wgl jaki Nataniel jest w tym odcinku. Strasznie bezczelny i nie uprzejmy wobec nas jeżeli masz z nim niskie lovo to wgl. Jak spotkałam go przed tym kiedy szliśmy do sali biologicznej po przymiarki do Rozalii, spotkaliśmy Melanię. Melania zapytała się czy może iść z nami, zgodziłam się, a Nataniel jej podziękował. Su zapytała się dlaczego jej dziękuje, na co Nataniel, że nie miał ochoty spędzać ten czas sam na sam z nami... Jaki on chamski, nie spodziewałam się tego po nim. Widzę coraz większy związek z Amber. Pewno od mamusi i ojczulka też się nie różni. Myślałam, że jest miły, a jest ostatnim skurczybykiem! A numer jaki wywinął Kastielowi, że namawiał dyrkę na to aby rodzice Kastiela przyjechali jest ostatnim świństwem, nawet wobec komuś kogo się szczerze nienawidzi. Zaczynam go szczerze nienawidzić, w tym odc irytuje mnie niesamowicie. Wiedziałam, że Nataniel jest złosliwy, ale żeby aż tak? Tak naprawdę teraz widzimy co w nim złego siedziało, od najmłodszego był demonem (historia z dzieciństwa) i nadal nim jest, tylko że nosi maskę. A to jest najgorsze co może być w ludziach! sorry, że tak się rozpisałam, ale naprawdę jestem w szoku. I jeszcze się dziwię tobie, skoro masz z nim tak wysokie lovo bo ja mam chyba z nim na minusie, a nie miałam takiej odpowiedzi co ty. musiałś wybrać zły dialog. mimo wszystko... jest najgorszy! Nie wierze to co piszę ale, wolę Debrę od niego : O na koncie gdzie mam z nim 100 to jest taki mega miły i wgl. od razu widać, że się buja w Su (dziwne, że ona tego nie widzi no ale to w końcu SU) a na koncie gdzie właśnie mam z nim niskie to jest mega chamski. Nawet Su, gdy się go broni w kłótni, mówi że to było straszne co zrobił i niespodziewałaby się tego po nim (coś w tym sensie ale nie pamiętam dokładnych słów) i że widzi w nim coraz więcej związku z Amber. (to było na koncie z wyoskim lovo) więc coś w tym jest. swoją drogą wtedy Melania tak głupio się cieszy jak Nataniel nie chce być z Su, frajerka i tak z nim przecież nie będzie Hahaha xD " frajerka i tak z nim przecież nie będzie" skisłam xDD No własnie. Mnie tam Melania denerwuje od pierwszych odcinków kiedy się pojawiła. Nie lubię jej, jest natrętna i zawsze patrzy na SU z góry własnie przez to że spędza czas z Natanielem. Myślę, że są sobie warci, więc szczę na to, czy będzie z nim czy nie. 37.190.204.22 napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Cooko napisał(a): Lol! Co mi Nataniel powiedział jak się kłóciłam z nim i Amber. thumb|LolNiespodziewałam się tego po nim. Wgl jaki Nataniel jest w tym odcinku. Strasznie bezczelny i nie uprzejmy wobec nas jeżeli masz z nim niskie lovo to wgl. Jak spotkałam go przed tym kiedy szliśmy do sali biologicznej po przymiarki do Rozalii, spotkaliśmy Melanię. Melania zapytała się czy może iść z nami, zgodziłam się, a Nataniel jej podziękował. Su zapytała się dlaczego jej dziękuje, na co Nataniel, że nie miał ochoty spędzać ten czas sam na sam z nami... Jaki on chamski, nie spodziewałam się tego po nim. Widzę coraz większy związek z Amber. Pewno od mamusi i ojczulka też się nie różni. Myślałam, że jest miły, a jest ostatnim skurczybykiem! A numer jaki wywinął Kastielowi, że namawiał dyrkę na to aby rodzice Kastiela przyjechali jest ostatnim świństwem, nawet wobec komuś kogo się szczerze nienawidzi. Zaczynam go szczerze nienawidzić, w tym odc irytuje mnie niesamowicie. Wiedziałam, że Nataniel jest złosliwy, ale żeby aż tak? Tak naprawdę teraz widzimy co w nim złego siedziało, od najmłodszego był demonem (historia z dzieciństwa) i nadal nim jest, tylko że nosi maskę. A to jest najgorsze co może być w ludziach! sorry, że tak się rozpisałam, ale naprawdę jestem w szoku. I jeszcze się dziwię tobie, skoro masz z nim tak wysokie lovo bo ja mam chyba z nim na minusie, a nie miałam takiej odpowiedzi co ty. musiałś wybrać zły dialog. mimo wszystko... jest najgorszy! Nie wierze to co piszę ale, wolę Debrę od niego : O Oj tak... Okropny jest. Też zaczyna mnie powoli denerwować, ale to nawet dobrze. Przynajmniej wzbudza jakieś emocje, a nie totalne znudzenie. No, przyjamniej to, że nie jest już taki bez wyrazu. Ale nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że zacznę go nie lubić, mimo wszystko miałam do niego jakiś szacunek a teraz? Na miejscu Su byłabym tak samo uszczypliwa jak on sam jest dla niej. O ja przepraszam bardzo. Taka odpowiedź jest przy na prawdę niskim lovo (nie mam za dużego, a mimo to był bardzo miły), a niskie lovo samo się nie zrobiło. Ciekawa jestem ile razy Wy byłyście dla niego nieuprzejme, a on zamiast odpyskować tylko fejspalma strzelał. Po Waszych wypowiedziach wnioskuję, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby on Was po nóżkach całował, a każde złe słowo zapominał. Przedtem niezbyt go lubiłam, bo był 'łatwy". No widać wreszcie się zmeieniło i jest w nim trochę realistyczności. Apeluję o trochę zdrowego rozsądku. Rozumiem, że to szok, że ktokolwiek odważył się takim tonem do Su (Kasowi to my wybaczamy *w*), ale możemy spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony. Jego wspaniali rodzice przyjeżdżają do szkoły, ma się całować z siostrą lub osobą (tutaj z niskim lovo), którą niezbyt lubi, a tu te dwie jak 5-latki się kłócą. Przeprszam, że tak dużo napisałam, ale aż mi się źle zrobiło jak Wy na nim suchej nitki nie zostawiłyście. Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie uraziłam swoją opinią. A niby czemu Kasowi wybaczamy ? -.- Jak dla mnie nikt nie powinien się zachowywać tak jak Kas .... Wiem zaraz rzucicie się na mnie bo przecież on tak specjalnie i wogulę ale ja go nie lubię ... A nataniela rozumiem każdy może mieć zły dzień .Zresztą nikt nie wie co tam się u niego dzieje zresztą jak ktoś ma z nim wysokie lovo to niedoświadcza czegoś takiego więc nie rozumiem zbytnio skąd to oburzenie skoro nie zależy wam na dobrych relacjach to chyba nie musi być dla was mily nie ? :) Dla mnie w tym odcnku I kas i lysander i nataniel byli niemili i przeżyłam :) A owszem zdenerwowałam się na niego za sytuacje z melą ponieważ nie lubię kiedy ktoś coś wyraźnie mówi a ten drugi udaje że nie słyszy albo obraca to w żart ...